Diana's Mystery Fun
by Draco Juniper Storm
Summary: Diana finds herself alone for a little while; a very much welcome mystery guest decides to join her. Rated M for descriptive sexual content.


"Diana, have you seen my blazer?" called a voice from another room.

"It's in here," Diana replied in a rather irritated tone. A boy with black hair suddenly appeared in Diana's sight. Caine.

He was usually so calm and collected, yet he seemed to be tearing his hair out at that current moment in time. Diana nearly laughed, but kept her laugher to herself; even she had reason to fear Caine. They all did.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Caine stood still.

"How do I look?"

"Dashing," the girl with chocolate hair replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Right." A moment of silence fell between the two of them, and Diana knew the boy was deep in thought. "But what about-"

"Just go, Caine. You've been running around like a headless chicken for the past two hours, and you're driving me insane. I'm sure the guys at this meeting will love you." Again, sarcasm oozed from her tone, but Caine did not pick this up. He sighed.

"Yeah. You're right. I've got this." He smiled a sickeningly charming smile at Diana. "I'm Caine Soren; of course I've got this."

She watched him leave the room, waited for a few moments, and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she murmured to herself. "Some peace."

Striding slowly over to the door, she turned the key in the lock and tested the door. Firmly locked.

She'd been feeling so... lonely as of late. Not lonely as in 'in need of company', as such, but lonely in the sense of needing something more physical. However, she wasn't in the mood to patiently wander Coates until she found someone she had an interest in, talk them round to following her back to her room (well, her and Caine's shared room) and manage to get them into bed with her - not that it was difficult or anything. She'd done it plenty of times before. It was just... tedious. The process of finding someone and talking them into coming back was just... Well, to be frank, she couldn't be bothered. And, with that, she decided to do what most lonely people with sexual intentions do.

She opened her laptop on her beside table. After a quick search, she found what she was looking for, and pressed 'play' on the video she discovered.

There was some dialogue - something about ordering a pizza - and Diana groaned. The storylines of porn, in her opinion, were boring and time-wasting, doing absolutely nothing to the sexual interest whatsoever.

In a small movement, she flicked the timeline on the video to display a scene that she, and many other people who had viewed this video, came here to watch.

As she watched the scene on her laptop, her interest growing gradually, her hand drifted up to her breast, and she began to caress it gently. A small smile began to play on her lips as she grew increasingly more interested, the hand on her breast no longer gently caressing but giving a much more firm grip.

She was aware that she could tease herself by being slow, as she had done in the past (she found teasing herself to be very pleasurable), however she didn't want to drag this out. Caine would be back soon, and she didn't want him to walk in on her like this. Not that she was embarrassed exactly; she just knew that he was a pervert, and that he would do all in his power to join in.

Her free hand snaked down to her skirt, and she began to rub the outside of her underpants lightly. She circled her core above the fabric with a finger, gently at first, but then harder and faster. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she soon wanted more.

Diana's fingers moved almost delicately into her underpants, and she was welcomed by an intense feeling of pleasure.

She conducted the same movements she had previously, circling her clitoris with one finger, occasionally dipping into her opening to lubricate her fingers.

As she was becoming increasingly engrossed in her own activity, she failed to notice the lock click and the door open slowly. She did, however, notice the lips crashing onto hers. She was about to push the figure away, assuming it was Caine, when she felt the slight tickle of hair brush against her face. 'This must be someone with long hair,' she thought. She wanted to open her eyes to catch a glimpse of this mystery figure, however there was something rather fun in not knowing.

The long-haired mystery figure wasted no time, moving methodically down her body, planting kisses as they did so. Diana then felt a set of soft lips brush her nipple, and before long, a sucking sensation. Diana's hips thrusted involuntary as the mystery tongue flicked over her nipple.

There was a pause which was almost torturous, and then the girl felt her skirt being pulled off. She obliged, having no reason at this point to argue. Hell, it was as if this mystery guest knew what she needed.

An item (which Diana assumed was probably a finger) was gently placed into her vagina, before being rubbed around. This caused a low moan to escape from the girl's lips, to which the reply was a quickening of activity. The finger began to thrust in and out of Diana, bumping her G-spot as it did so. Diana couldn't do a better job of this herself, she thought. She determined that this must either be a fellow student, or a horny burglar.

Her thoughts were cut short as two events occurred: an extra finger was added, and, at the same time, a tongue began to lick her clitoris. Opening her eyes (the mystery was no longer the thing captivating Diana), she was shocked to see a flood of orange hair.

"Brianna?" Diana choked out; she could barely manage more than a few words.

The thrusting fingers slowed, and the orange hair looked up. Diana's suspicions were confirmed as Briana's green eyes came into view, along with a cheeky grin. Then, before Diana could react to this, Brianna leaned back down and began to lick frantically at her core. Diana appreciated the way Briana's tongue was moving; methodically, flicking in circles. Brianna added an extra finger, thrusting harder as she did so.

Diana felt a wave of excitement rushing towards her, and she embraced it. Mere moments later, she was left gasping as an intense orgasm hit her. Brianna stopped all downstairs activity, shot an upward glance at Diana, and grinned. Diana offered a sheepish grin back, in too much of a post-orgasm euphoria to question why the girl was there or how she'd broken in.

The flame-haired girl planted one last kiss on her clitoris, giggled gleefully, then flew out of the door. Diana heard a CLICK as the door was re-locked.

Diana realised a few things that day: she may have to pay Brianna a few "scholarly" visits; she now knew how to reward girls who were good to her; and her door needed a better lock.


End file.
